The present invention relates generally to remote keyless entry systems for vehicles and, in particular, to a two way remote communication system for a vehicle.
Remote keyless entry systems are well known and typically include a key fob having a transmitter carried by a person that communicates with a receiver assembly in the vehicle. Recent improvements to remote keyless entry systems include two-way communication functionality utilizing respective transmitter/receiver assemblies (i.e., transceivers) in the vehicle and the key fob. Many of these systems, while providing enhanced and desirable features, disadvantageously tend to draw too much power from the fob battery due to the increased power requirements of a transceiver, resulting in a decreased fob battery life and decreased customer satisfaction.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a remote communication system for a vehicle having two-way communication functionality between the vehicle and the key fob that also provides a fob battery power saving feature.